


Freude, schöner Götterfunken

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [15]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Beethovens 9., Bonzen!Goethe, Concerts, Deutsch | German, Goethe kennt halb Weimar und wahrscheinlich alle celebritys in Deutschland persönlich, M/M, Schiller ist einfach ein unglaublich süßer Knopf, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Goethe und Schiller gehen ins Konzert.Was gespielt wird?Die Weltpremiere von Ludwig van Beethovens 9. Sinfonie.





	Freude, schöner Götterfunken

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ding ist uralt, ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich es erst jetzt wieder ausgegraben habe. Außerdem nicht gebetat ;)  
> wie gesagt... ich wüsste so gern, ob Schiller sich heute noch im Grabe umdreht (wo auch immer er liegt xD), weil Beethoven ausgerechnet diesen Text vertont hat. Und was er wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, was daraus geworden ist ;D

Glücklich strahlte Friedrich Johann an, während er sich ausnahmsweise einmal eine Krawatte band. „Ich bin ja schon so gespannt! Ludwigs neue Sinfonie… Und dann auch noch die Premiere. Wie hast du es nur wieder geschafft, dafür Karten zu bekommen?“

Johann lächelte zurück. „Ach, ich hab eben meine Kontakte…“ Vielsagend zwinkerte er Friedrich zu. „Hast du es dann endlich? Wir kommen noch zu spät.“ Nervös klimperte er mit den Autoschlüsseln.

„Jaha, ich komm‘ ja schon!“ Friedrich warf noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel, rückte sich noch einmal den Knoten zurecht und steuerte dann auf die Haustür zu. Er freute sich so unglaublich! Wie lange war es her, dass sie sich einmal wieder einen schönen Abend zu zweit gemacht hatten? Und dann schaffte Johann es auch noch, so tolle Konzertkarten zu organisieren.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln lag auf Friedrichs Lippen, als er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ und Johann einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Ich find’s so toll, dass Ludwig uns zwei Karten für die Uraufführung beschafft hat. Und das nur für dich.“

Johann errötete leicht. „Naja, mit Sicherheit nicht nur für mich…“ Er verschwieg Friedrich lieber das Telefonat, das er vor beinahe einem halben Jahr mit dem befreundeten Komponisten geführt hatte.

_„Ach, Ludwig! Na, das ist ja schön, mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Wie geht’s dir so? … Ach, das ist ja schön. Die achte ist ja wirklich ein Meisterwerk. … Ok, also ein Chorsatz… ja, klingt nach einer guten Idee. … Ach so, du meinst ein Gedicht von Friedrich? Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er da etwas dagegen hat…“_

Doch je näher die Premiere gerückt war, desto häufiger hatte sich Johann bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass er sich wünschte, Friedrich möge nie etwas von diesem Gespräch erfahren.

 

Als sie das Gebäude erreicht und einen Parkplatz gefunden hatten, war es schon ziemlich knapp. Sie rannten die Stufen zur Konzerthalle hinauf, atemlos zeigte Johann ihre Karten vor und sie wurden eingelassen.

Die meisten Leute saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen, sie mussten sich durch die Reihe zwängen, bis sie schließlich ihre Plätze erreicht hatten. Johann hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, wie Friedrich feststellte. Diese zentralen Plätze galten allgemein als die mit der besten Akustik.

Schließlich wurde das Licht gedimmt. Ludwig van Beethoven persönlich betrat die Bühne, verbeugte sich zum Publikum und begann dann, die ersten Takte des ersten Satzes seiner neuen, der neunten Sinfonie zu dirigieren.

Genießerisch schloss Friedrich die Augen, ließ die weichen Klänge über sich hinwegspülen. Genial, wie immer. Er liebte Ludwigs Musik einfach. Seine Hand stahl sich hinüber zu Johann, ihre Finger verschränkten sich. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht saß Friedrich da und lauschte.

Die ersten drei Sätze vergingen wie im Flug. Vor Beginn des vierten Satzes wurde allerdings eine kurze Unterbrechung nötig. Ein Chor betrat die Bühne. Friedrich, der die Augen mittlerweile wieder geöffnet hatte, musste lächeln. Ludwigs rebellische Seite gefiel ihm. Nicht nur, dass er den zweiten und dritten Satz vertauscht hatte, wenn man nach der klassischen Sonatenhauptsatzform ging, nein, jetzt vertonte er den vierten auch noch mit Chor.

Friedrich blickte zu Johann hinüber, strahlte ihn an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Wolfi. Das war eine tolle Idee.“ Wieder errötete Johann, aber Friedrich stupste ihm nur grinsend auf die Nase und wandte sich wieder dem Orchester zu.

Der vierte Satz fing toll an. Zunächst erinnerte er Friedrich ein wenig an den ersten, doch dann setzte sich ein Motiv durch. Ein ausgesprochen schönes Motiv, das sich in mehreren Stimmen wiederholte und sich dabei langsam klimatisch steigerte. Wieder einmal konnte Friedrich nicht anders, als die musikalische Genialität des schwerhörigen Komponisten zu bewundern.

Dann setzte der Chor ein, zunächst ein Solist. Friedrich war begeistert von dieser Idee. Sänger in einer Sinfonie, ja, ein ganzer Chor – das hatte sich noch keiner getraut.

Allerdings hielt seine Begeisterung nicht lange an. Der Text… dieser Text kam ihm irgendwoher bekannt vor. _„Oh, Freunde, nicht diese Töne…“_ Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dachte nach, hörte genauer hin. Und dann erschrak er.

_„Freude, schöner Götterfunken, / Tochter aus Elysium, / Wir betreten feuertrunken / Himmlische, dein Heiligtum.“_

Entsetzt starrte er Johann an. „Das… das ist mein Text!“, flüsterte er fassungslos. „Mein Text! Meine Ode an die Freude!“

Perplex sah Johann zu ihm herüber. „Ähh… jaa…?“

Friedrichs Augen weiteten sich. „Du wusstest davon! Gib’s zu, du wusstest es! Johann, du bist ein…!“

Entschuldigend hob Johann die Schultern. „Ludwig hat mich nur gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre, ein Gedicht von dir zu verwenden, er hätte da schon eins im Kopf. Und du warst nicht zuhause, und da hab ich ihm gesagt, dass du damit sicher kein Problem hättest.“

Von hinten wurden sie ermahnt, leise zu sein, und betreten schwieg Johann für einen Moment.

Friedrich ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen. „Aber doch nicht _dieses_ Gedicht! Nicht die Ode an die Freude!“, zischte er wütend. „Die ist doch so furchtbar!“

Johann legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Ach, Fritz… den Leuten gefällt es. So schlecht kann sie doch gar nicht sein. Sonst hätte Ludwig es ja nicht vertonen wollen.“

Er wollte ihm aufmunternd zulächeln, aber Friedrich biss nur zornig die Zähne zusammen. „Ich verklag ihn. Ich verklag diesen Bastard!“

Bedauernd zog Johann die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schatz, ich fürchte, damit wirst du keinen Erfolg haben. Das fällt unter künstlerische Freiheit, da darf er sich an deinen Sachen bedienen, solang er den Text nicht verändert.“

In ohnmächtiger Wut stöhnte Friedrich auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Von hinten wurden sie wieder ermahnt, diesmal schon etwas ungehaltener. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie sich an, dann legte Johann seine Hand sacht auf Friedrichs Schulter und flüsterte leise: „Weißt du, du hast es damals veröffentlicht. Dann kann es dir damals ja nicht allzu schlecht gefallen haben.“

Friedrich wandte ihm seinen Blick zu. „Damals! Das war kurz nachdem wir zusammengekommen sind. Als ich endlich Die Räuber bei Cotta abgegeben und nur noch Zeit für dich hatte.“ Er verzog leidend das Gesicht. „Scheiße, Johann, hör dir das doch mal an! Der Text klingt, als wäre ich auf Drogen gewesen!“

Frech grinste ihn sein Freund an. „Warst du das nicht?“ Auf Friedrichs verächtlichen Blick hin hob er entschuldigend die Hand. „Aber es ist doch süß!“, wandte er dennoch ein. „So euphorisch, und glücklich…“

„Es ist erstens furchtbar und zweitens persönlich!“ Friedrich sah schmollend wieder nach vorne. Von hinten wurde ihnen jetzt deutlich gemacht, dass sie doch bitte den Konzertsaal verlassen sollten, wenn sie etwas so wichtiges unbedingt jetzt zu besprechen hatten, also schwiegen beide. Doch Friedrich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Schamröte in die Wangen stieg.

Beim Finale des vierten Satzes hätte er sich am liebsten unter seinem Stuhl verkrochen, so peinlich war es ihm. Begeisterter Jubel schlug Ludwig entgegen. Friedrich klatschte halbherzig mit – was auch immer man über den Text sagen mochte, die Musik war einfach großartig – bis ihm auffiel, dass er soeben seiner Ode applaudierte. Erschrocken legte er die Hände wieder in den Schoß und starrte ergrimmt vor sich hin.

Johann strich ihm vorsichtig eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn sacht auf die Wange. „Na, komm schon, Fritz. Schau, den Leuten gefällt es.“

„Ja. Den Leuten hat es auch als Gedicht schon viel zu gut gefallen.“, murmelte Friedrich. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es mir auch gefallen muss.“ Er seufzte resigniert. „Vielleicht sollte ich Cotta einfach sagen, dass er alle meine Werke nach meinem Tod verbrennen soll. So gut, dass man sie für die Nachwelt bewahren müsste, sind sie wirklich nicht.“

Johann schüttelte lachend den Kopf und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ach, Fritz. Sag doch sowas nicht. Solange du keine verrückten Sachen über Menschen, die sich über Nacht in Ungeziefer verwandeln, schreibst, sehe ich wirklich keinen Grund, so zu denken. Und selbst dann wäre es wahrscheinlich noch viel zu gut, um es zu verbrennen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Cotta das machen würde.“ Sanft fuhr er Friedrich durch die Haare. „Und weißt du was? Ironischerweise wäre dann ausgerechnet die Ode an die Freude das einzige deiner Werke, das überleben würde. Weil Ludwig es in seiner Sinfonie vertont hat.“

Angewidert zog Friedrich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das würde mir ja gerade noch fehlen. Dass alles, was die Nachwelt von mir kennen wird, diese furchtbare Ode ist…“ Er lehnte sich für einen Moment an Johann. Noch immer toste um sie herum der Beifall, der ja irgendwie auch sein Beifall war. „Da sollen sie sich lieber auch an schöne Sachen erinnern. Die Räuber.“ Er lächelte Johann kurz zu. „Komm, lass uns gehen. Und morgen werde ich Ludwig aber mal ordentlich einheizen, seit wann es in Ordnung ist, _dich_ nach _meinen_ Werken zu fragen!“

**Author's Note:**

> one last thing: Ich mag Kafka ;) wenn Schoethe hier auch ein bisschen über ihn lästern


End file.
